With A Little Help From My Friends
A call from an unexpected location leads to a medical supplies run becoming a rescue mission. Cast * Maxine Myers * Ian Golightly * Kytan * Cameo Wood * Paula Cohen * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao Plot A Few Streets East Maxine's standing in for Sam on a routine medical supplies mission. Just as you're finishing up a signal comes through from a reporter, Ian Golightly, who's trapped in a bin! Worth A Shot You find a row of dumpsters but unfortunately Ian's not so good with directions and leads you straight to some zoms instead. Kytan arrives in the comms shack and suggests you head to a nearby dojo for weapons. Zombies Have Found Him After nunchucking the zombies to (permanent) death you head back to get Ian. He's heard about rumours of a cure, which is how he got into this situation. And now zombies have found him. Take A Left Cameo and Kytan direct you to a weapons cache, enabling you to shoot the zoms surrounding Ian, which attracts more. Owen arrives in the comms shack and Maxine struggles to guide you. An Explosion Should Do It Four's a crowd in the comms shack and the instructions become even more chaotic. Eventually some leadership arrives in the form of Paula and Janine. Doing The Right Thing You follow Janine's direction and blow up the zombies. By the time Sam arrives to see what the fuss is, everything's back to normal. Ian now has enough info for a Janine-approved report on the cure. Transcript MAXINE MYERS: Okay, Five. Um, no zombies in sight now you’ve dealt with those undead pharmacists. And Sam was worried about our handling a simple mission like this without him. He’s turning into such a worrywart. I said all we need is for Five to head into the pharmacy to get a few things, and here we are! Okay, so, Veronica needs blood thinners for her research on zombie bloods, so grab those. Five rummages Something’s going on after you and Owen found that Netrophil list. I keep walking in on these excited conversations that go quiet, which means it must have something to do with the cure. No one wants to get our hopes up. Okay, before you head home, let’s see what else we can find in that pharmacy, other than laxatives. No, actually, grab the laxatives too. Late pregnancy, man. static Sorry, I must have leaned back too far and jogged the microphone cord loose again. Janine’d probably tell me off for putting my feet on the desk, but it’s not like – static – thinking about what it’s going to be like to be a mom, and I can’t even think that far, because I don’t know who’s going to still be here in three months from now. And seriously, Five, swollen ankles are the worst – static IAN GOLIGHTLY: Is anyone there? Please, I need help! MAXINE MYERS: That’s weird. The cord’s not even loose. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Can you hear me? This is Ian Golightly of the New Times. I need help. MAXINE MYERS: Oh. I mean um, this is Abel Township. We can hear you. What’s going on? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Abel! This is Ian Golightly, reporter, New Times. I wrote a piece once about your runners. MAXINE MYERS: I know! Our regular operator keeps a copy taped up by his bed. IAN GOLIGHTLY: I’m in trouble. I’m in a bin behind a bar up on Walnut Road. I was chased by zombies. I climbed in here, and the lid only opens from the outside, so I’m stuck. MAXINE MYERS: Five, I bet we can manage this without having to get Sam off rest break. Walnut Road’s only a few streets east of you. Get going. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, there’s the sign for Walnut Road, and there’s a bar. Yeah, that alley must be the place. IAN GOLIGHTLY: How bad does it look? MAXINE MYERS: Good news, actually. The zombies chasing you must have wandered off. There’s nothing back here except four dumpsters. Ian, which one of these is yours? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I think the second from the left. lid opens, zombies growl MAXINE MYERS: Crap! Five, get out of there now! IAN GOLIGHTLY: What’s going on? MAXINE MYERS: That dumpster was full of zombies, Ian, and now they’re chasing my runner. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Um, when I said Walnut, maybe – I might have meant Oak Street. I get trees confused. MAXINE MYERS: Five, keep running. We’ll figure this out. on comms shack door KYTAN: Hey, Doc. Your girlfriend sent me over with some water. MAXINE MYERS: Not right now, Kytan. KYTAN: Whoa, where’d Runner Five find the trash monsters? MAXINE MYERS: They’re just normal zombies. The garbage must have fused with their skin as they decomposed. Five, stay clear of that one on the left. I don’t like the look of that can lid sticking out of its arm. KYTAN: I know what this situation calls for! Nunchucks. MAXINE MYERS: Nunchucks? KYTAN: Yeah! You just whoosh whoosh whoosh and whippow! Five smashes the zombies right in the face! Fool proof. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, that’d be great, Runner Eleven, if we had nunchucks. KYTAN: No, but you do. I used to hit up this dojo right near where Five is. Just hang a left at the next light and you can get my practice chucks out of my locker. MAXINE MYERS: I guess it’s worth a shot. Quickly, Runner Five! whoosh whoosh whippow; zombies splatter KYTAN: Woohoo! You got that one good. It’s all in the follow-through. MAXINE MYERS: Five, now that you’ve got those zombies off your back, I guess you should head towards… Ian, where are you again? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oak Street. Definitely Oak Street. KYTAN: So, I don’t get it. Why is this guy hanging around in the garbage? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I was trying to escape a ravening horde of the undead. The New Times is working on a special series about the proposed election, meeting local communities and finding out who they trust and who they might vote for. I went to visit the community that’s rebuilding Red Settlement, only they’d got a bit lax with their quarantine regime since all these rumors about the cure started floating around. MAXINE MYERS: Rumors about a cure? IAN GOLIGHTLY: You don’t need to be coy with me, Doctor Myers! Everyone knows the Ministry’s been pouring resources into Abel. People put two and two together. In fact, I wondered if I might be able to arrange an exclusive interview with you and perhaps Veronica McShell? MAXINE MYERS: But we are nowhere near - IAN GOLIGHTLY: It’s just a story! But you know how it is. People aren’t so willing to shoot granny in the head when she gets bitten if they might be able to cure her in six months’ time. MAXINE MYERS: And this is why we have protocols about who tells what to who. And I am talking to you, Kytan. Don’t give me that face! Ian, I can’t find Oak Street anywhere. Were there any landmarks you noticed? IAN GOLIGHTLY: There was a door across the alley with a sign on it. Something about plumbing? opens CAMEO WOOD: Kytan, what the hell? We were going to do laps together after you dropped off that – oh. Intense faces. What’s wrong. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Ability Drain. The sign said the Ability Drain. CAMEO WOOD: Wait, you’re at the Ability Drain? MAXINE MYERS: You’ve heard of it, Thirteen? CAMEO WOOD: Have I heard of the legendary Ability Drain bar, the best electro swing club in a hundred miles? MAXINE MYERS: Probably? CAMEO WOOD: Hand me that mic and move over. There’s an arms cache on the way, where we had to dump some pistols last week. bangs on dumpster IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh no! MAXINE MYERS: Ian, what’s going on? IAN GOLIGHTLY: They’ve found me! Hurry, please! CAMEO WOOD: Voila! The Ability Drain on Beech Street! KYTAN: Go Cameo! Up top! and CAMEO WOOD high five CAMEO WOOD: The zoms are completely surrounding that dumpster, but if you’re a steady shot - IAN GOLIGHTLY: And now, when I sit in my hidden tomb, from somewhere outside the creatures moan, unearthly sounds rattling me to my core. Unless that’s the fiends themselves, shaking my metal prison all around me, banging – in background CAMEO WOOD: Is he uh, alright? MAXINE MYERS: Sam said he does this under stress. CAMEO WOOD: You won’t have much time once you’ve picked the off, Five. The gunfire will draw more zoms. gunshots MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five, get that dumpster open. lid opens IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh God, fresh air! Give me a hand out. Runner Five, if it wouldn’t be a breach of the New Times’ rules for journalistic objectivity, I would kiss you right now! MAXINE MYERS: Guys, gunfire’s attracted other zombies in the area. We’ll need to get the two of you out of there fast. IAN GOLIGHTLY: We might take the sewers. CAMEO WOOD: Get onto the roof! KYTAN: No, get more weapons! WOOD and KYTAN argue in background MAXINE MYERS: Don’t do any of that. Listen to me, get out of that alley and head east. I don’t think there are as many to the east. opens OWEN LANDIS: I heard shouting. Is the baby coming? MAXINE MYERS: What? No! Now, Five, when you reach um, Larch Lane, I want you to - KYTAN: Stand and fight! CAMEO WOOD: Yeah, don’t do that. OWEN LANDIS: Let me see. off-duty runners tussle and argue OWEN LANDIS: Oh, mate. I know this neighborhood. One of those “someone let the zoms out of the cellar last week” situations. MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five, grab Ian! When you get to the end of the road, take a left, and just run! off-duty runners argue CAMEO WOOD: No, listen! You can’t send them back into open country. The swarm will surround them. MAXINE MYERS: As opposed to what the zoms are doing right now, you mean? OWEN LANDIS: What if you led them down to the river? KYTAN: What if Runner Five and that reporter did some sweet parkour up a wall and swung over their heads like a zipline? MAXINE MYERS: Oh God. IAN GOLIGHTLY: We run through deserted streets, the horde at our backs, the scent of blood filling the air as the sound of our guides’ bickering fills our ears. MAXINE MYERS: Well, you’re not helping, either. If I could just get some quiet to think! opens PAULA COHEN: Maxine? MAXINE MYERS: Paula! Are you okay? PAULA COHEN: New Canton picked up some more prenatal vitamins. Bernard came with them specially when I was on my plasmapheresis, and – what’s going on? MAXINE MYERS: You’d better get in here. Kytan, get out of the spare chair. Paula, sit down. Now, does anyone have a good idea for getting rid of these zombies? PAULA COHEN: Blow something up and run the other way? IAN GOLIGHTLY: We’re going to die! “New Times’ Star Reporter Run Down In His Prime.” Oh, I guess the headline could be worse. JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, Doctor Myers. I heard a commotion. May I give a suggestion? MAXINE MYERS: Janine, thank God. Yes! JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen has a good idea, but if the explosion’s going to be effective, it will need to be large enough to incapacitate the nearest zombies as well. I’d suggest blowing up the delivery vehicle about five hundred meters from your current position, Runner Five. We siphoned off fuel from it yesterday, so the cap is unlocked, but there’s still plenty in there. A burning rag in the gas tank should do it. MAXINE MYERS: And that’s why you’re in charge. JANINE DE LUCA: Go, now! JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it, Five. Stuff the rag into the tank and set the end alight. Mister Golightly, you may want to start running away now. IAN GOLIGHTLY: No argument here. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s burning. Run! off-duty runners cheer MAXINE MYERS: You did it! The explosion should give you enough cover to lose the zombies for good. Now, let’s get both of you on the road back to - opens SAM YAO: I just heard about the distress call! What do you need me to – what’s everyone doing in here? MAXINE MYERS: It’s fine, Sam. We’ve got it all figured out. Runner Five and the New Times reporter are on their way back to us as we speak. IAN GOLIGHTLY: And thanks to you all, I got the makings of an excellent four thousand word feature. Quite a shot in the arm for the paper, after our entire political news team got eaten last month. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, yeah, about that feature. So that we don’t put more lives at risk, perhaps you could say that there certainly isn’t a cure? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Everyone knows that a denial means that the allegations are true. SAM YAO: Journalism is complicated. MAXINE MYERS: Could you say that scientific research thus far shows no signs that a cure is imminent? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Scientists denying things are even less convincing that politicians denying things. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Golightly, I give you full permission to concoct a story along the following lines: you conducted a brave investigation into our research, and proved that we were lying when we said we were near to a cure. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Are you sure? That’s a gift. MAXINE MYERS: And it’s… well, won’t it make us look kind of shady? JANINE DE LUCA: Better that than risk more lives. I’m very glad we encountered you, Mister Golightly. We have done the right thing here. Category:Mission Category:Season Four